


Lost Stars

by Galpalkru



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Percy Jackson Alternative Universe, Romance, SO, That's what I did, alternative universe, because it's me so, let's be real, whatever, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-06
Packaged: 2018-04-25 05:48:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4948972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galpalkru/pseuds/Galpalkru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stupidly long Percy Jackson Bechloe AU that no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wherehopelies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wherehopelies/gifts).



> Okay. So. This is happening. Basically I wanted to write another multi-chapter fic and Percy Jackson was my life as a youth and I was just like “what if Beca and Chloe both had superpowers YES PLEASE” so yeah. This is not following the plot of the books, so I guess it’s kind of an original story within the universe but I don’t know? Whatever. Hope y’all enjoy it.

Beca Mitchell had never given too much thought to how she was going to die.

 

If she had, she seriously doubted that it would’ve been at the hands of a weird goat-man-bull hybrid thing in the back alley behind a tiny record store in the West Village that now sported a goat-man-bull hybrid-sized hole through its front wall. Some internal alarm had gone off in Beca’s head even with her headphones pressed securely over her ears, and she’d dropped to the ground between two rows of vinyl just as shards of glass flew towards her as a hairy arm catapulted an even nastier form through the opening.

 

Forehead pressed against her arm, Beca cursed as a few pieces of the shattered window cut through the skin of the back of her arms. She dared a glance upwards as she slid onto her knees, nicking the heel of her hand with another shard as she pushed herself up. The beast stood panting and peering around the darkened (necessary moody hipster aesthetic and all, of course) store, some sort of nasty club grasped in its right hand, shards of glass stuck in the fur spreading across its arms and torso with a particularly large piece sticking out of the horn on the left side of its head.

 

Beca began to slowly scoot herself backwards in a strange approximation of a crab-walk from elementary school gym class, biting her lip to bite back any verbal winces of pain as she moved over the remains of the window. The creature took a step forwards, blinking and grunting as it took in the other whimpering shop customers, pressed against the walls and clinging to each other, some with the records they’d been holding clutched almost protectively across their checks.

 

For a moment, it looked as if it was going to leave through its own personal bull version of a doggy door, turning on its heel (or hoof?) with an almost disgruntled sigh. Beca crawled up onto her heels, fingers gripping the edge of a display case as she cautiously pushed herself up. The beast suddenly swung around with its club in the lead, sending a rack of 1980s hair metal albums flying before its gaze settled on Beca.

 

Letting out a roar, it lunged forwards, closing the thirty feet between the front and back of the store in barely a second as Beca took a diving roll towards the back door. She landed heavily on her right arm with a yelp before dropped her headphones down around her neck and slipping out into the alley behind the store.

 

Thanks to the concrete-enforced back walls of the small store, Beca figured she had about five seconds to get down the alley before her furry pursuer left yet another unplanned window in her favorite new haunt of the summer. She took off running, letting out a frustrated yell as the strap of her backpack caught on the dumpster handle as she passed. Right arm hanging limply at her side, Beca’s other hand worked furiously to extricate herself just as the creature exploded through the back of the shop in a cloud of bricks and concrete.

 

She stumbled forwards as she pulled free, ducking under a wild swing with a sidestep that left all of an inch between the beast’s arm and the wall of the overpriced coffee shop next door. She backed up cautiously, eyes darting around to look for any path around the monster currently filling the alley. As it took a slow step forwards, a nasty grin revealing razor-sharp and bloodied teeth across its lips, Beca decided that the only way by its bulk was likely under, and stepped quickly to the side.

 

The hairy monstrosity widened its stance in an attempt to block her path, and Beca took a deep breath before diving between its legs and scrambling up to her feet as she landed heavily on the other side. She took a long leap forwards, only to have the wind knocked completely out of her as she was dragged back by the straps around her shoulders, lifted off the ground as if she was made of straw. And yeah, she was pretty damn petite, but this was a whole new level.

 

Feet swinging helplessly in mid air as she tried to kick and claw at anything she could reach, Beca was turned to face the cloying, sickening breath of the drooling beast before her, club pressed into the space between her chin and chest. In one last ditch attempt, she swung wildly with a left hook developed from more than her fair share of playground fights, knuckles connecting with a jaw that felt comprised of a shag carpet and a bank vault door. The beast recoiled slightly, dropping the club on the ground before seizing the front of Beca’s shirt and dragging her in closer until they were face-to-face. She closed her eyes as they watered at the combination of the monster’s stench and the fact that holy _shit_ she was actually about to die, left hand gripping at the beast’s forearm as she felt the hot breath of its gaping maw draw closer and closer.

 

Beca’s eyes snapped open at the sound of a car screeching to a halt behind her, doors swinging open as two pairs of footsteps came down the alley towards them. She landed on the ground with a shout and found herself once again dragged backwards by that stupid backpack as a pair of long, jeans-clad legs stepped in front of her.

 

“Get her to the car!” As Beca was pulled to her feet by the car’s other occupant, Beca watched as the blonde before her pulled an actual sword from a black bag swung across her back, freed left hand out as if to keep the beast at bay as she shifted into a fighting stance.

 

Beca stumbled backwards at the pull behind her, stunned and all too still as the blonde expertly ducked a wild grab by the beast, sword slicing across an expanse of its chest left exposed at its motion. There was a huff at Beca’s side as she felt her backpack released and a tall brunette stepped between her and the scene of battle in the back of the alley, seizing Beca by her shoulders and shaking vigorously.

 

“Are you concussed or something?” She snapped her fingers impatiently in front of Beca’s eyes, an expression somewhere between concern and frantic annoyance across her face. “Can you speak?”

 

Beca nodded dumbly, leaning around the brunette’s body to watch as her blonde counterpart pulled some sort of Matrix-inspired move as the creature’s arms sailed over her head before she stepped in and dug her sword into the beast’s torso. It staggered back as the mysterious warrior triumphantly flipped her ponytail back over her shoulder, wiping her hands against the legs of her jeans.

 

“Guess she didn’t actually have to be able to walk,” she said breezily as she walked towards Beca and the other girl, smirking at Beca’s dropped jaw. “But that was a big one, and I—“

 

“Aubrey, duck!” The blonde was lifted off the ground as the brunette shouted her warning, the creature having taken advantage of the apparent hubris and its own shocking durability to close the space between them in a single bound, sweeping its supposed conqueror off her feet with a swipe of its arm. The girl went flying into the dumpster like a ragdoll, and the brunette barely managed to push Beca backwards before she found herself dragged off her feet by the back of her shirt.

 

The blonde pushed herself off the ground in a daze, blood trickling down her temple from where she’d made contact with the dumpster. The other girl kicked and grasped for the sword still buried in the monster’s chest while Beca tore open her backpack in a fruitless attempt to find a brick or a grenade or anything to help out her would-be rescuers. All she found was a capless pen, chewed at the bottom as a result of post-AP Exam, Calc-induced boredom. Beca knew it’d probably do nothing beyond piss the thing off and get all of them killed more quickly, but she had to do _something_ instead of just standing there like a gaping moron as these girls got torn apart in front of her. As the brunette leaned down in one last attempt to grab the sword, Beca took a deep breath, squared her stance, and threw the pen with all her might.

 

It landed deep in the center of the creature’s eye, and the beast let out a roar as it dropped the girl to the ground, her hand clutching the hilt of the sword. It slid out of the monster’s abdomen as it clawed wildly at its face, and the brunette moved quickly, thrusting the sword deep into upper left side of the demonic hybrid’s chest. She repeated the motion four times until the beast fell to its knees, twitching four times before it fell still, face down against the pavement.

 

Her face softened as she dropped the sword to the ground, spinning on her heels to face the blonde hesitantly stumbling her way forwards. “Are you okay?” One hand landed gently on the blonde’s shoulder, thumb of the other carefully pushing matted hair backwards as she leaned in to examine the wound.

 

“I’m fine, Stacie,” the blonde replied, voice weighted and bleary.

 

Stacie snorted, hand tenderly tracing down the other girl’s jawline before she slid an arm underneath her shoulders to support her. “Definitely sounds like it.”

 

Beca, who was still taking a moment to process the fact that she’d somehow contributed in the slaying of a goat-man-bull hybrid thing that was somehow even smellier in death, shook her head lightly to snap out of it, making her way around to the blonde’s other side to help carry her weight. Stacie gave Beca a thankful smile over the girl’s head as they worked their way slowly towards the small sedan by the street, doors still open and engine running.

 

“Thanks for the save, by the way.” Beca nodded wordlessly in response to Stacie, trying her best to keep her shaking shoulders from jarring the injured girl’s body as they walked. “Aubrey can get a little cocky sometimes when she’s trying to show off.”

 

“I resent that,” the apparent Aubrey snapped, pushing herself off the other two to stand more hesitantly than she seemed happy about with one hand against the car. “I just hadn’t dealt with anything that large before. Strategic adjustments can be challenging on the fly.”

 

Stacie rolled her eyes, snagging a set of keys from Aubrey’s back pocket before walking around to the driver’s side of the car. “But,” Aubrey continued, “thank you for that.” Beca attempted a weak smile, muttering out some mix of nonsense syllables as the pain of being covered in shattered glass and thrown around by some man-beast for the last five minutes broke through the haze of adrenaline. “Guess that settles the parentage question pretty handily.”

 

Before Beca could make a sound, Aubrey slid into the front seat, groaning as ‘Hey Mama’ started blasting through the speakers. Beca took a furtive look down the alley just as the beast’s body fizzled and dissolved in a flash before her eyes, so quickly that, were it not for her quickly purpling right wrist, she’d think she’d imagined the whole thing. Biting her lip, Beca threw her bag into the back seat of the car and climbed in after as Stacie eased out onto the main road.

* * *

They were about twenty miles into bumfuck nowhere New England and through three Taylor Swift albums when Beca regained her power of speech. She’d sat dumbfounded as Aubrey directed Stacie towards Beca’s apartment, despite her never giving them any sort of address; silent and gaping as her dad opened the door, eyes widening at Aubrey’s blood-streaked face before she emphasized that they were from ‘camp’; stoic as her dad revealed that no, he wasn’t technically her biological father and that her mother, before she’d passed away, had been together with some Greek guy who’d left and broken her heart a few months before she’d met Beca’s father. Or stepfather, she guessed.

 

She’d sat mute while Stacie explained that Beca needed to come with them to some camp in Maine, that no, she hadn’t been being dramatic or lying when she claimed she’d been late to school because of a flock of particularly vicious crows, and that she actually _had_ been accosted by some big, one-eyed dude at the entrance to the subway. Essentially, from what she could gather, Beca was in some sort of serious danger, and basically anyone who was around her as well was royally screwed.

 

So she’d numbly packed a duffel bag, carefully slipped her laptop and headphones into her troublesome backpack, and accepted a tearful hug from her dad. Only when Aubrey had promised repeatedly that she’d be safe with them did he let her go, and they made their way out of the city as the sun fell below the horizon.

 

They’d only stopped for a brief moment in a gas station, Stacie dragging Beca into the grimy bathroom with her and Aubrey as she forced the protesting blonde to sit still as worked at the cut on her head with a first aid kit she’d pulled out of her bag. And Beca had never seen anyone do so much with so little, just some gauze and antibiotic and some golden paste from a clear bottle, but Aubrey’s wound somehow looked like it was about a week old before Stacie placed the bandage on her head and forced Beca into the same position. The same golden paste was applied to her wrist, a warming, numbing sensation that left her with nothing but a small, reddish bump when Stacie removed it. After she examined Beca’s wrist with an affirming nod, Stacie exited the stall, paid for a few candy bars and bottles of water for each of them, and led the way back to the car.

 

Beca sat quietly for the next few hours, staring out the window at the passing cities and towns that turned into fields and old colonial fences as Aubrey and Stacie bickered in the front seat about ‘proper situational awareness’ and ‘anatomical peculiarities of Minotaurs.’ Beca pushed herself up at the term, clearing her throat.

 

“Um. ‘Minotaurs?’”

 

Aubrey turned in her seat to face Beca, lips pinched as if this was the dumbest question she’d heard in her life. “What did you think that was?”

 

“I don’t know,” Beca said weakly. “Some sort of really big dog and proof that I need glasses?”

 

“Please,” Stacie piped up. “I’m pretty sure I can say with 100% confidence that you have perfect vision. Probably better than perfect.”

 

Beca shrugged. “And how would you know that?”

 

“You must’ve been around some really aggressive Rottweilers,” Aubrey droned. “Have you never seen Hercules or anything before?”

 

“I’m not big into movies,” Beca replied. “But um. That’s a Disney movie. That thing back there certainly didn’t remind me of Mickey Mouse.”

 

“See? ‘Proper preparation,’ my ass.” Stacie raised her eyebrows triumphantly as Aubrey faced her. “Those kids come to Camp expecting Danny DeVito helping them take down a cartoon blue dude using a big rock or two to save the damsel in distress. If any of them actually had to face the real thing, I’d be up to my ears in broken bones and tears in the First Aid cabin. No wonder Gail took us aside and showed us the real thing so that we’d be set. And I don’t know about you, Aubs, but I didn’t feel all that prepared back there.”

 

Aubrey sniffed defiantly. “It got lucky. I won’t let it happen again.”

 

“If Beca hadn’t saved both of us with that seriously impressive throw, it wouldn’t have needed one.”

 

Beca’s hands suddenly became incredibly to her as she felt Aubrey’s gaze fall upon her, wringing them in her lap as the other two girls waited for some sort of response. When the silence became just _that_ awkward, Beca sighed, looking up with eyebrows raised. “I mean, you’re welcome?”

 

Aubrey’s mouth dropped open as Stacie let out a giggle. “See, that’s the sort of family cockiness I was waiting for,” she said.

 

“Oh, you’re calling that a positive now?” Aubrey asked, voice dripping with a mixture of sarcasm and general exhaustion.

 

“When it’s earned, yeah.” Stacie glanced at Beca briefly over her shoulder with a wink. “She’s picked up dear old dad’s aim, that’s for sure.”

 

“Okay, I’m gonna have to stop you there.” Beca pushed herself up, leaning forwards between the two front seats. “’Dear old dad?’ Was my dad some sort of Greek gigolo who went and spawned a bunch of kids with superior dart skills or something? Apparently including you?”

 

It was Aubrey’s turn to laugh, leaning back in her seat with a smug grin. “That’s _one_ way to put it.”

 

“Just because your mom went around boning a bunch of Einsteins and astrophysicists doesn’t make you any less of a demi-bastard, Aubs,” Stacie retorted. “Just an exceedingly pretentious one.”

 

“My mother made strong mental connections and fell in love with intellectual curios—“

 

“That’s what they all say,” Stacie muttered.

 

“Better than chasing anything with a skirt that could manage ‘Chopsticks’ on a keyboard!”

 

“I resent that.” Aubrey chewed her lip as she waited for Stacie to continue. “He also has a thing for stethoscopes.”

 

“You’re absurd.” It lost a bit of its bite as Aubrey took Stacie’s free hand in her own, thumb running up and down the side of Stacie’s.

 

Beca waited for some clarification that clearly wasn’t going to come unbidden, drumming her fingers on the console between the two other girls until she lost her patience and aggressively cleared her throat. “So are we just going to consider being incredibly cryptic here or is someone going to tell me what the hell’s going on exactly? Because the word ‘minotaur’ and sniping at some apparently dubious parentage isn’t giving me much.”

 

Aubrey dropped Stacie’s hand with a huff, swinging around suddenly so she was nose to nose with Beca. “I’m not really sure there’s a point,” she said. “The sort of skeptical nitwit who confuses Minotaurs and Great Danes probably needs to see to believe.”

 

“Wasn’t it a Rottweiler before?” Beca retorted.

 

Stacie’s hand landed on Aubrey’s shoulder, guiding her back lightly and likely saving Beca from having a chunk taken out of her neck. “Yeah, I think you screwed yourself with that one, Mitchell,” Stacie said as Aubrey settled back in her seat with a string of nonsensical syllables. “And Aubs, update your Greek. ‘Goat-fucking herdsman” went out of style somewhere around the rise of the Roman Empire.”

 

Beca rolled her eyes and dropped back into her seat, arm resting against the window sill as her eyes drooped closed, the occasional bump in the road and the subtle throbbing in her wrist not nearly enough to keep the events of the day from rocking her to sleep.

* * *

She woke to Stacie insistently shaking her shoulder and sat up, bleary-eyed and wiping a surely attractive line of drool off the corner of her mouth. Blinking at the golden rays of light pouring through the tree line outside of the car, Beca yawned and wrapped her arm around the front headrest, arching her back as she stretched. “I’m up,” she groaned, blindly feeling around for her backpack.

 

“Oh, we know _that_ ,” Aubrey said with a snort. “You’ve been snoring loudly enough to drown out a woodchipper for the last five hours. Hard to not notice the difference.”

 

Beca waved her hand wildly in Aubrey’s direction, slinging her bag over her shoulder as she slid out of the car onto dewy grass. “So where the hell are we?”

 

“Camp, home, Disney Land for part-divine weirdos.” Stacie had Beca’s duffel slung over her shoulder, locking the car via remote as Beca closed the door. “I’ve heard it a lot of different ways.”

 

‘Disney Land for part-divine weirdos’ seemed to just be a bunch of trees by the side of an old dirt road. Beca could clearly see why they’d stopped the car at this point, no path forward at all evident other than bushwhacking through the wilderness. “I’m missing the water slide,” she said dryly.

 

Aubrey didn’t even dignify her comment with a shrug or dramatic eye roll, wordlessly leading the way forwards towards the woods. Stacie jerked her head towards Aubrey as an indication to follow, eventually nudging Beca forwards when she hung back.

 

They continued in that order for a good ten minutes, Aubrey setting a punishing pace over trees and through bushes with Stacie pushing at Beca’s heels and clicking her tongue at all of her protests. Beca’s short legs and life of relative inactivity caught up to her in the end, Aubrey disappearing from view. With an exasperated sigh, Beca dropped onto a tree stump.

 

“Great,” she moaned. “I don’t think I’d even know how to make it back to the car if I had the energy.”

 

“Anyone ever tell you you’re a bit dramatic?” Stacie said, coming to a stop by Beca’s side.

 

“I think I’ve earned the right after the last twelve hours.” Beca peeled the ends of her hair off her sweat-covered forehead. “You really picked a hell of a girlfriend there, leaving you lost in the woods.”

 

Stacie hummed in response, standing on her toes and peering out into the forest. “I’m not lost. Just…got it!” She seized Beca by the strap of her backpack, dragging her stumbling forwards. Ignoring Beca’s squirming, Stacie pulled her over two more logs and into a small clearing, sun shimmering through the leaves into a strangely distinct point in the center.

 

“Great,” Beca drawled. “More trees. I’m very confident in your ability to get us out of this.” Rubbing her temples with her eyes closed, Beca yelped as she was shoved forwards. “Jesus, Stacie!”

 

“I’m not sure that ‘Jesus’ is the right divine being to reach out to here, but I’ll take it.” Beca opened her eyes at the unfamiliar voice, only to find the grove gone, the shimmering lights replaced by a rippling lake, ringed by cabins, fields, and, yes, more trees, as far as Beca could see. She turned slowly towards the source of the voice, eyes landing on a middle-aged blonde woman in a wheelchair, flanked on either side by Aubrey and Stacie.

 

“Guess you can’t doubt her as one of us much anymore, Aubs,” Stacie said, punching her lightly in the arm.

 

“There’s still the chance that she’s just some sort of troll or something.”

 

“ _Aubrey_ ,” the woman warned, drumming her fingers on the arms of her chair. And Aubrey looked oddly scolded, eyes dropping to the ground as Stacie fought back a giggle. The older woman rolled herself forwards, offering her hand to Beca as she came to a stop before her. “Gail Abernathy-McKadden, Camp Director.”

 

Beca smiled weakly as she shook Gail’s hand. “Beca Mitchell. But I’m guessing you knew that?”

 

“The _ego_ on that one.” Aubrey’s mutter was cut off by Stacie’s sharp elbow digging into her ribcage, eliciting a squawk that Gail chose to ignore with a sigh.

 

“I wouldn’t have sent two of my best girls otherwise.” Gail turned to glance up at Aubrey with a shrug. “Although they seem to have come back a bit worse for wear.”

 

Aubrey chewed her lip nervously as Stacie came around to stand next to Beca. “Whoever’s after her isn’t kidding around,” Stacie said. “I mean, not that I’d actually _seen_ a live Minotaur before, but that was a big son of a bitch if I’ve ever seen one.”

 

“ _Stacie!”_

“Aubrey, he almost took your head off.” Stacie nonchalantly examined a chipped nail as Beca shifted from one foot to the other. “Don’t try to pretend you weren’t thinking the same.”

 

“Were there any further clues about who’s after her?” Gail asked.

 

“’After me?’” Beca snapped out of her momentary, ‘I just saw a flaming bird of some sort flying across the lake holy shit’ induced stupor, rubbing her fingers against her temple. “What do you mean by that?”

 

“I think it’s relatively simple,” Aubrey sighed.

 

Gail raised a hand for silence. “Actually far from it. I’m not even sure that I understand it. Essentially, you are here because we were informed of a clear and present danger that required your immediate extraction from—“

 

“Aubrey?” A voice cried out from over by the lake, and the addressed girl turned around with one of the few smiles that Beca had seen so far. A moment later, she was engulfed in a hug by a streak of flaming red hair and cutoff shorts, Aubrey stumbling backwards with a laugh. “When did you get back?”

 

Aubrey stepped back as she was released, hands resting on defined biceps. “Just now,” she said. “We had some particularly sarcastic baggage to pick up.”

 

“Apparently with a few scrapes to show for it,” the redhead chided, running her thumb gently over the bandage on Aubrey’s head. “I thought you were supposed to plan for these sorts of things or something?”

 

“I can’t see the future, Chlo.” Aubrey swatted a mothering hand away as the other girl stepped back with a clear laugh that forced all the moisture to vacate Beca’s mouth. “That’s a rare talent even beyond my abilities. Besides, there had to be a reason that I brought Stacie along.”

 

“Oh, please,” Stacie scoffed, tugging at the closest end of Aubrey’s hair.

 

As the blonde spun around with a yelp, her friend made her way towards with a brief, friendly squeeze of Gail’s shoulder. “So you must be the reason they broke out the old Volvo.”

 

Beca gulped deeply, pushing her hair back from her forehead as she did her best to avoid contact with blue eyes that outshone the lake lit behind them. “Um. I mean. I guess?”

 

“I’m honestly a bit surprised you’re still in one piece with Stacie’s driving,” the redhead replied, two steps forward coinciding with hitches in Beca’s breath. “Can’t say we’ve all had too much practice.”

 

Beca’s best approximation of a nod fell flat as Chloe’s hand landed on her forearm. “But I’m glad that you are. I’m Chloe. Welcome to Camp Half-Blood.”

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what I’m doing here. I just really, truly, deeply, madly fucking wanted to write this. Also I know Chloe didn’t come in until the end but it didn’t make sense otherwise, okay???? PS when I say 15 chapters I probably mean more like 20 and they’re only going to get longer so. PPS if you haven’t read Percy Jackson go do it right now because I’M ALWAYS A SLUT FOR GREEK MYTHOLOGY. As always, over on Tumblr as bicamitchell. BICA OUT


End file.
